marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Warrior
The Jungle Warrior= They lie in wait within the mysterious murky waters of the Amazon and look down from the tall trees of the forest they are the Jungle Warriors. These servants of tropical death were born and bread within the jungle. It has been their home all of their lives and even though they are human there is little that they don’t now about their home. Over the centuries they have adapted to life within the jungle using everything that Mother Nature gives them to live, eat and most importantly for the Junta kill. It would be a foolish and lethal mistake to enter their domain uninvited. Even the Junta high command were incredibly cautious when trying to ascertain their services and had to promise not to continue destroying the Amazon, although they now conveniently blame this on the Republic. The Junta realized that this was an enemy that they simply could not afford to have. Specializing in quick and fatal close quarter ambush attacks the Tribesman of the Tupi do not take any prisoners. They are most effective when defending their mother Amazon, however they are masters of the ambush using anything that they can find to disguise their lethal intent. They are however vulnerable on open ground and will be sent back to the Amazon in boxes if they are caught on an open plain facing down the barrel of a Republic tank. A famous enemy tank commander once said that they only way to defeat the Jungle Warriors was to burn them out. Their skill with the hunting knife is unquestionable and is now used more to pierce human flesh than animal hides. They also pack a punch with their hand held grenade launchers, which they have very recently learned, to master. These two weapons are combined with the jungle itself to become a trio of death in the arsenal of these unique warriors. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= The Jungle Warrior could be considered as one of the finest and efficient infantry units at a Junta Commandante's disposal. He can be deployed at 3 manpower points and 3 command points, yet he is permanently stealth-ed, has as much health a guerrilla, and goes around as an individual. This means that most infantry units will have a difficult time dealing with the Jungle Warrior, as one with only 1 health will be just as efficient as one with a full 100 health. This does not mean that the Jungle Warrior is invincible. The Jungle Warrior's grenade launcher is noticeably inaccurate. While this may not concern the players that much when hunting down tanks, the reliability of the Jungle Warriors could easily be questioned against smaller targets, or when trying to use the grenade launcher as a mobile artillery. The Jungle Warrior still does devastating area of effect damage against all units, however. When fighting against infantry units, the best possible option may be to not be tempted to destroy multiple units, but focus solely on one when aiming the grenade launcher, or use the Jungle Warrior's melee ability to assassinate any infantry unit. Due to the Jungle Warrior's potential as a deadly tank hunter and his lack of dependence upon gear points, a prospective Junta general should consider buying a Jungle Warrior as soon as possible, as the amount of gear points allocated in Blitz scenarios is limited. Additional Info ---- *This unit's range is of approximately 70m. *Is stealthed, therefore has a permanent 50% chance to dodge damage. *Very mobile, high damage and good range. *One of Junta's finest units. *Dies very easily to AOE *Great against light vehicles/tanks/infantry Category:Units Category:Latin Junta Category:Infantry